


Body Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hand holding, im a shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Maa-kun~, hold my hand."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so this is my first serious thing that the world has ever seen and im a wee bit scared  
> if u hate it this is NOT mine i do NOT know a fightforjudge on ao3  
> also also im sorry if its a wee bit ooc i tried my hardest and i luv teasing!ritsu and flustered!mao so ya

“Maa-kun~, hold my hand.” Ritsu softly demanded, holding his hand out ever so slightly so that if Mao moved his hand just a little, little bit, he could clasp their hands together.

 

Mao didn’t take the offer. “Ritchan just… one minute..” he replied, seemingly too caught up in scanning the stores for a place that seemed like it would have multiple, maybe even all the items they needed so they could get done with this shopping trip as soon as possible. It was getting late, and while Mao knew Ritsu wouldn’t have a problem with staying out all night, he was a normal person with a normal sleep schedule.

 

“Maa-kun~,” Ritsu demanded a little more desperately, nuzzling his nose into the shoulder of Mao’s jacket, “It’s cold, we need to hold hands, I need your body heat.~”

 

It was cold, Mao wasn’t gonna deny it, but Ritsu brought it upon himself to not wear a jacket in these temperatures. Besides, how much body heat does hand holding really give off? Mao would like to say there wasn’t even a small itsy-bitsy piece of him that wanted to give Ritsu his jacket, but unfortunately that was not the case.

 

With Ritsu going anywhere from poking at his cheeks or pulling at his coat to kissing his neck and whispering in his ear- a soft hiss, “Ritchan, stop.” made Ritsu look at Mao’s face once again.

 

His lips were pulled back in a half-frown and his eyebrows were furrowed, his hand slightly crushing the shopping list in his hand that he was no longer looking at, but the most noticeable thing was the bright shade of red that his face turned.

 

“Mm, is Maa-kun a bit embarrassed?” Ritsu hummed. After all, if he has to suffer the consequences of not wearing a jacket, Maa-kun should have to suffer the consequences for not holding his hand too. 

 

“S-Shut up,” Mao mumbled, trying his best to act bothered, maybe even angry at Ritsu’s teasing, but he wasn’t fooling anybody. “We need to get the rest of the stuff on our checklist.” Mao said, looking down to the list again to completely avoid eye contact with Ritsu.

 

“Will Maa-kun hold my hand as we shop?~” Ritsu asked, for hopefully the last time.

 

A silent answer was received when Mao reached his hand back and intertwined their fingers.


End file.
